


Tell Me You Hate Me

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written for my Overwatch imagines blog. You've had enough of this, it was time he fessed up to hating you.





	Tell Me You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        “I want to hear you say it.” Gabriel looked up from his paperwork with a confused look on his face. You weren’t supposed to be in his office right now. You were supposed to be doing extra training as punishment for messing up a mission. Gabriel sat back in his chair. He knew he was in for something interesting if you were barging into the office you so despised.

        “Say what? Care to enlighten me why you’re interfering with my work?” Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at you.

        “I want you to admit you hate me.” You huffed out. You felt like jelly, you’d been so overworked that you were sore everywhere. It hurt to even stand here in front of your commander, but you were determined to get an answer out of him. He had to hate you with the way he always seemed to single you out as his target. His harsh treatment of you recently was starting to get on your last nerve. How you could have fallen for such an asshole was beyond you. The fact that you loved him even now made it all that much worse.

        “Hate you?” Gabriel stared at you. Hate wasn’t the word for the feelings he harbored for you.

        “Yes! You hate me!” You exclaimed. “Have I ever said even once that I hate you?” Gabriel asked you, becoming slightly irritated.

        “You don’t actually have to say a word. The way you’ve been treating me speaks loud enough.” You crossed your arms over your chest and winced. It hurt to move. Gabriel seemed to soften seeing the sliver of pain ghost across your face. He let out a sigh.

        “Look, I don’t hate you. I just need to make sure you can take care of yourself.” He said. He could tell by the hard look that slid onto your face that he’d just fucked up, but he didn’t care. He had to make you understand.

        “I can take care of myself just fine! How dare you suggest otherwise!” You were incredibly angry. How could he suggest you weren’t capable enough to keep yourself safe? Gabriel finally having enough stood from his chair and slammed both hands on his desk.

        “You almost died!” Gabriel’s anger was almost palpable. “If it hadn’t been for McCree you wouldn’t be standing in this room right now!”

        “That’s no reason to run me ragged!” You knew he was right. If it hadn’t been for McCree’s quick thinking you would have been blown apart. Gabriel came around his desk and looked you directly in the eyes.

        “I _need_ to keep you safe. Why can’t you understand that?” Gabriel’s voice was low, but the anger was still bubbling beneath the surface.

        “Why?” You demanded. “Why is it so goddamn important that you need to keep me safe?” Gabriel’s piercing stare cut straight through you.

        “You are too important to me.” The words came out in a strained whisper. You stared at your commander unsure you could believe what you thought you heard.

        “W-what…?”

         “Y/N…” Gabriel said his hand lifting to rest on your cheek. All traces of anger vanishing in an instant. “I want to keep you safe because… I’m in love with you.” Your eyes were blown open in shock, a blush becoming apparent on your cheeks.

        “What…?” You said again dumbly. Gabriel stroked your cheek with his thumb.

        “ _I’m in love with you._ ” Gabriel hadn’t planned on outing himself to you, but he hoped at least now you understood. He was sure you didn’t share his feelings and he wasn’t about to pressure you with his, so he dropped his hand from your cheek and backed away from you. You immediately missed the feeling of his warmth against your skin. “I know I can’t always be around to keep you safe myself. I didn’t mean to go overboard like I did. I’m sorry.”

        “Commander…” Words escaped you. Your mind was trying its best to wrap itself around the information you were just given. All this time you assumed he was so hard on you because he hated you. How wrong you’d been. You opened your mouth to say something, anything, but nothing would come. You had to let him know how you felt before the moment passed but how? Acting on an urge, you closed the distance between Gabriel and yourself. Your lips sealing his. Shock flashed through Gabriel, but it was quickly replaced with a growing warmth spreading through his body. His arms wrapping themselves around your form as he returned your kiss passionately. Gabriel understood without words how much this kiss meant to you. This was your confession.


End file.
